Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a garbage collection of blocks included in a flash memory, and more particularly, to a method improving a write performance of the flash memory by writing new data during a garbage collection operation and devices performing the method.
In a non-volatile memory device, the device periodically initiates a garbage collection process to reclaim a storage capability of the memory device. Generally, the memory device may write new data after a garbage collection is finished. Accordingly, a write delay occurs as a result of the garbage collection process.